


Summer Work

by Bnic17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnic17/pseuds/Bnic17
Summary: Ashlyn is hired by the Krieger family to work at their lake house this summer. She was looking to save money before going to college, she never expected meeting a woman that would change her life.





	1. Why should we hire you?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a couple of unfinished works on here but this has been floating around my head for a couple weeks. Enjoy.

Most teens spend the summer having fun, but not Ashlyn, she was driving 40 minutes to a job interview. To say she was nervous was an understatement, this potential job was a big deal. Well not really a job like a real job she was interviewing with a family to work at their summer lake house.  Ashlyn just finished her 2nd year in college and had taken up a few different lawns and being a handywoman around PK lake, if she could get the job with the Krieger family should would be busy all summer and hopefully save up enough money to offset some upcoming college expenses.

Ashlyn pulls up to the house in her old Jeep wrangler, in awe of how beautiful the house was, it sat back on Hell's gate loop, the more ritzy part of Possum Kingdom lake. Taking a deep breath she grabbed a folder from her front seat before exiting her vehicle. Making sure he clothes were straight and she looked presentable she walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" A man appearing in his early 60's said as he opened the door.

"Yes sir, I'm Ashlyn Harris. I have an interview this morning for a handywoman job."

"I asked for a handyman, no offense but you can't possibly do the tasks we need completed around here. Thanks for stopping by, sorry my wife wasted your time." The man said as he began shutting the door.

"Sir, please I have a resume of other people I have held the same job with as well as a portfolio of some of my work. Not to mention I am certified to do pest control. All of that information is right here if you will just give me a chance." Ashlyn said catching the man’s attention.

"Come in and we will discuss this, you have put together an impressive folder here, not quite something I have ever seen for someone who wants to mow my lawn." The man laughed as he invited Ashlyn in after looking at the papers she handed him.

"Oh, you must be Ashlyn? Hi" a woman in her late 50's said as she joined the pair in the living room.

"Yes ma'am, Ashlyn Harris" Ashlyn said stretching out her hand towards the woman.

"I'm Debbie and this is my husband Ken, I'm sure he is so taken back by you being a woman that he didn't bother introduce himself" the woman said with a laugh.

"Well in my defense Deb, I asked you to find us a handyman and she showed up so I was taken back. I want to make sure everything goes well here because we both know Ali won't be able to fix something if it breaks and we leave next week for 4 months in Germany."

"Yes I know and that was poor communication on my part, but Ms. Harris comes highly recommended by the Warner family."

"Oh, you work for Jack?" Ken asked turning towards the young girl.

"Yes sir, I have worked for Mr. Warner for a couple years now, I met him working with my grandfather and continued taking care of his lawn after my grandfather passed."

"Well, Jack's yard does look good, I tell you what I'm going to give you a chance. You can mow our yard and keep up the shrubs. We will also need you taking care of any repairs that may need to be done while our daughter is living here this summer."

"Yes sir, thank you so much, I won't let you down." Ashlyn said shaking the man's hand.

"Do you have your own lawn equipment or do we need to provide it?" The man asked.

"No sir, I have my own that I bring from Mineral Wells with me."

"You drive here from Mineral Wells every day? How can we depend on you, no offense but you are young and I bet you spend way too much time with your boyfriend and forget life responsibilities every now and then. Living 40 minutes from work is not ideal."

"I don't have a boyfriend, and I haven't missed a day of work since I was 16, I'm 20 in case you’re wondering. If it would make you feel better I have a tent I can camp out in, I would just have to find a client willing to let me shower at their house. Although you could just call my references if you question how responsible I am."

"It's not that I don't believe you, but teenagers party, trust me I have 2 of them."

"Sir, I don't drink. My parents were Alcoholics, they passed away as the result of a car accident 10 years ago. I have single handedly seen the damage that alcohol causes and have no desire to touch it. I'm trying to work as much as I can this summer to save up some more money for college, I'm going on a full ride but still want to offset some of the expenses, I just finished my 2nd year at  Baylor College of Medicine."

"We are very sorry to hear that Ashlyn, what do you plan to study." Debbie finally speaks up.

"Thank you Mrs. Krieger but really it's ok, ideally I want to be a doctor, and I know I have a lot of work ahead of me but I know it will be worth it in the end. I can't wait for the day I pay my grandmother’s house off."

"Well those are some great aspirations, when do you plan on starting?" Debbie asked.

"Now if you need, otherwise I can start tomorrow morning."

"Well then I will see you tomorrow no need to be working on a Sunday, Alex should be here so you can meet her." Ken said as the trio walked to the door.

Ashlyn exited the house with a smile on her face, she was excited she managed to snag another summer job. She quickly pulled out her phone calling her grandma letting her know the good news before she began her drive home.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn shows up at the Krieger house bright and early the next morning, wanting to prove to Mr. Krieger that she was responsible and dependable. She decided her first task would be getting herself familiar with the home. She began in the front, taking in the lawn angles and where she would need her weed trimmer, next she checked out some of the shrubbery making note of a couple ant hills along the way she would treat first thing this morning. Once done in the front she made her way around back, there wasn't any grass in back but there were plenty of trees and shrubs she would need to keep up for the Krieger's.

Just as she was about to walk back to her Jeep to treat the ant hills she had found Mr. Krieger walked out on the back patio.

"Ashlyn, you are quiet early." The man said getting the girls attention.

"Yes sir, I wanted to get here early to survey what needs attention right away, I have to mow over at the Warner's later this afternoon and another house before I head in tonight.

"Well don't let me stop you from working, if you need anything feel free to knock."

"Thank you, oh wait do you have any pets? I found some ant hills I'm going to treat right away this morning."

"Oh, no we don't have any dogs, thank you for finding those, I didn't realize we had an ant problem."

"No problem sir, it’s all part of my job."

"Speaking of, we never talked about payment. I talked to Mr. Warner and he told me that he pays you $300 a week for mowing and trimming, but Jack has a larger yard than me."

"Yes sir, I usually tell my clients to pay whatever they feel my work is worth, I will let you know if I spray or treat any areas so you can adjust for the cost of chemicals if you choose to."

"That seems quiet fair, however like we discussed yesterday this job will require a little more than just lawn work. How does $350 a week sound?"

"Sir that is more than acceptable if that is what you choose to offer."

"Great, I will let you get to work, please stop by the house before you leave, I need to get you set up so our system will automatically pay you every week. God knows we can't expect Ali to remember." He said with a chuckle as he went inside the house leaving Ashlyn to get to work.

Ashlyn spent 3 hours working around the yard before following Mr. Krieger's request and knocking on the front door, she lifted her shirt up to wipe sweat from her brow as soon as the door opened she was stunned by a new voice.

"Mmm hey you must be the new worker, my parents didn't tell me you were fucking sexy."

"I- hi I'm Ashlyn, um I'm so sorry to bother you but Mr. Krieger asked me to stop in before I left."

"You can just call him Ken you know, come in he is in the study." The young girl said.

"Daddy, the worker is here." The girl yelled walking through the house.

Ashlyn wrote down all of her information for Ken after having a short conversation, she got ready to leave, the young brunette catching her eyes as she left. As she went about her day completing the work at the houses of her other clients she ran into the brunette again, this time at the Leroux's house.

"So, Ashlyn I hear you are going to be my handywoman when my parents leave next week."

"Yes Ma'am that is correct Miss. Krieger." Ashlyn answered politely.

"Call me Ali."

"Of course Ali, it's nice to see you again. I didn't know you knew Mrs. Leroux."

"Oh, yeah I have been friends with her daughter for a few years now. Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will be there taking care of some of the back shrubs tomorrow, most likely in the afternoon. Is there something you need from me Miss- Ali?"

"No not at all, just wanting to make sure I see you tomorrow." Ali said with a wink causing Ashlyn to swallow a gulp.

 

Ashlyn thought about what Ali said her entire drive home and even more later that night, Ashlyn wasn't used to being hit on at all. She was attractive standing almost 6 feet tall, long blonde hair and a muscle structure most would kill to have, but she was outcast most of her life due to her parents mistakes. If people were talking to her it was usually a wise crack about addiction or mental health issues. When she sat down to dinner with grandma the older lady could tell something was bothering Ashlyn.

"What's wrong Ash, you have hardly touched your mac n cheese?"

"Just thinking about something that happened. Dinner is fantastic gram I will try to be home early enough to cook tomorrow."

"Oh you don't worry about it, I don't mind cooking. You are out there working your tail off which isn't necessary by the way."

"I just want to make sure I'm set for school. I know it won't be this year but eventually I will be required to buy more items for my classes and when that time comes I don't want to worry."

"Ash, honey you don't have to worry, I can help you out you know."

"Gram, you have helped me more than you had to, you don't need to be worrying about my shit."

"Ash, we took you and your brother in because we love you, we didn't want you two in the system and I would do all over again tomorrow if I had to."

"Now, why don't you tell me what happened."

"I- gram there's something I have to tell you first and I don't want you to think any different and if you want me to leave I will."

"Ashlyn sweetheart I know you are gay, it's fine. I love you unconditionally." Grandma said causing Ashlyn to cry.

"I-I'm sorry for hiding it, I just really started feeling different and I-"

"Ash, you don't have to be sorry, it's ok to be different. Now, did you meet a girl you like?"

"I don't know, she's really pretty. She is my client’s daughter and she kind of made a comment about seeing me and called me sexy."

"And you don't know how to react?"

"I'm not used to it, people aren't nice to me, unless it's Kling but she is pretty much my sister."

"Ash, just talk to her maybe it will work out and if not, then fuck her you deserve better anyway."

"Thanks gram, I love you." Ashlyn said hugging her grandma before she got up to do the dishes after dinner. After cleaning up she threw in a load of laundry and went out to mow the lawn like she promised she would. Gram sat inside watching her granddaughter hoping for the best outcome for her. She let out a sigh and pulled out her laptop and began researching LGBTQ programs offered in their area as well as at Baylor.

When Ashlyn finished outside she took a quick shower before sitting down with gram to watch the news. "Hey Ashlyn, I was doing some research while you were outside and found a couple of LGBTQ programs around here, maybe you could check on out someday."

"Thanks gram, but can I ask you something?"

"Anything, anytime."

"How did you know I was gay?"

"Ash, you are beautiful, but never had any interest in any of those boys. You were a tomboy and would rather be outside. I remember when you were a little girl you saw Chris not wearing a shirt so you didn't want to wear one. You argued with your mom for days as to why you had to wear a shirt. I have known for a while, and I have and will always love you my child."

"Ha-ha, I will never live that down will I?"

"I'm afraid not kiddo, can I ask you how long you have been hiding this from me though?"

"I really kind of figured it out this past year at school, I went on a date with this guy and it was awful, things were getting kind of um and I just didn't like it, I wasn't into him at all." Ashlyn laughed

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Gram asked hesitantly.

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Have you, with anyone? I know you are an adult, I just want to make sure you are safe."

"No, like I said, I wasn't really into it and he was nice and didn't push it. As for another woman, no, I haven't there was this one girl at school that I was attracted to but she isn't into women."

"Well, take your time. When its right it will happen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone, I changed a few things in the first chapter and added to the end of the second, so you may want to reread before continuing.

Ashlyn's summer was going along well, she spent most of her time working between the Krieger's house and a few other places. She spent the rest of her free time hanging out with her grandma and spending time with Kling; her best friend from high school. 

"Are you getting excited to go back to school Ash?" Kling asked one day the pair were shooting hoops.

"Yeah, this summer has been good. I have saved up almost $4,000 between my lawn jobs. Which reminds me, Ali Krieger invited me to a party this weekend, and do you want to go with me? You can drink I will be the DD."

"A party with the rich kids on PK Lake, I'd love to. Is she still flirting with you every chance she gets?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean she's hot but I don't know."

"I mean if she is as hot as you say, I'd go for it." Kling said.

"Yeah, but I don't just want to have meaningless sex dude. I feel like it should mean something you know."

"You're such an old person, I understand you want sex to mean something but there is plenty of time for that, this is just a fuck to get you started." 

"What if she doesn't even want to have sex with me?"

"Dude, look at you. I'm sure she does and if not, that's fine you will find someone else."

"Maybe, I don't know, we will just see. I'm not going to actively pursue it if it happens it happens."

Later that night Ashlyn couldn't sleep, she knew she needed to go to sleep soon considering she needed to be at the Krieger residence by 7 tomorrow.

 **Ash bash 11:45 pm** Hey can I ask you something?

 **Kling 11:45 pm** Sure, what's up dude?

 **Ash bash 11:48 pm** Have you ever done it?

 **Kling 11:48 pm** Done it? As in had sex?

 **Ash bash 11:50 pm** Yea.....

 **Kling 11:52 pm** Yea, totally hooked up with that Morgan girl from Dallas, it was weird at first considering it was both our 1st time but it was awesome.

 **Kling 11:53 pm** Look Ash, I know you are overthinking everything over there. You think it will be a disaster but it will be fine.

 **Ash bash 11:54 pm** I just, what if it happens and I'm awful and she makes fun of me or something? 

 **Kling 11:55 pm** Look if you want we can run to a few adult stores and find something to help you learn. 

 **Ash bash 11:59 pm** You don't have to do that with me, its fine. I'm going to try to go to sleep, have a good night Kling.

 **Kling 12:00 am** **You** too Ash.

 

Ashlyn finally fell asleep around 2, waking up to her alarm at 5:30 am she showered and ate a quick breakfast before packing her lunch and leaving towards PK. She was nervous the whole drive. She pulled into the driveway a little before 6:45 making all attempts to be quiet so she didn't wake anyone sleeping in the house. She put her earbuds in her ears as she walked around back to start her day. She decided to start at the Warner’s house today considering she had a few extra tasks today to complete at the Krieger residence. After finishing the Warner and Leroux residence’s she drove to the Krieger’s opting to eat her lunch in the driveway before getting started.

“Hey Ash, you don’t have to eat in your Jeep you know, you could have come inside.” Ali said startling the girl as she finished her sandwich.

“Oh, no big deal I’m used to it by now. I joked with my grandma that I was going to buy a rider so I don’t have to stop for lunch.” Ashlyn answered trying to not shy away from conversation with the attractive girl.

“I’m really surprised you don’t have better equipment honestly. You work a lot with these old things.”

“Well, these were my grandpa’s, I kept them when he passed away and can usually fix anything that breaks on them. I don’t want to waste the money on new ones I need all I can make for school. Plus using push mowers and this heavier equipment is a good workout.”

“That I can’t deny, it would explain why you are so sexy.” Ali said making Ashlyn blush.

“Are you coming to the party this weekend?” Ali asked.

“Yeah, I will be here my best friend Megan is going to come with me too, if that’s ok.”

“Friend? Well as long as she doesn’t steal you away all night that’s fine with me.”

“Oh no, Kling is like my sister. Can I ask you something?”

“Good, yeah you can ask me anything.”

“Why do you always try to make me uncomfortable?”

“Isn’t it obvious Ashlyn, you are hot, I am insanely attracted to you. Why wouldn’t I hit on you?”

“I’m just not used to it I guess, at first it caught me off guard.” Ashlyn said as she grabbed the gas can to fill her weed trimmer.

“I don’t know how you aren’t used to it. Did you go to school with blind people?”

“My parents were in a horrific car accident, the lost their lives as well as the life of the other driver who they hit. Most people thought of my brother and I as rejects and didn’t talk to us.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for me I’m an adult. Just a bit more oblivious than typical people I guess.” Ashlyn said as she got ready to begin her work.

Ali took the hint that she was busy and walked inside leaving the girl to work, she made sure to check up on her a few times in the heat going as far as taking her out cold bottles of water.

 **Kriegy 2:30pm** : Totally got the lawn girl to realize I was hitting on her today! She’s coming to the party Friday.

 **Syd 2:32pm** : Yas kween! Are you going to make your move this weekend? Or is she too shy for the old Krieger bang and boot?

 **Kriegy 2:33pm** : I don’t know honestly I mean I really want to fuck her but I don’t know. Either way Megan will be at the party so if I can’t get down with lawn lady I know I can get down with Megan. She has been begging for it since last month.

 **Syd 2:34pm** : Boo boo that girl has it bad, you better be careful wouldn’t want to be getting down with lawn lady and have Megan walk in on you.

 **Kriegy 2:35pm** : That would be hot as fuck though imagine a threesome with those two!

 **Syd 2:36pm** : No thanks I will stick with my Dom, that boy is so damn good I don’t need another!

 **Kriegy 2:37pm** : Yeah yeah lucky you, you played the game and that boy hooked you. But I couldn’t be happier I love Dom he is the best!


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlyn finally left the Krieger’s house around 4 pm, She mowed and weed whacked the whole yard as well as cleaned up down near the boat dock and worked on pressure washing the patio so it could be resealed at Ali’s request before Friday.

She was happy she talked to Ali today to get an idea of what the girl wanted from her, she tried to be more open and talk today.

 **Ash Bash 4:45pm** : Totally talked to Ali today without shying away!

 **Kling 4:50pm** : No way! That’s awesome dude! How’d it go?

 **Ash Bash 5:03pm** : It went good, I asked her why she tried to make me uncomfortable she told me she finds me ‘insanely attractive’ and that people would be dumb to not hit on me. She also said it was ok to bring you to the party as long as you don’t steal me away all night.

 **Kling 5:10pm** : That’s awesome, tell her not to worry I won’t be a cock block ;)

 **Ash Bash 5:12pm** : I’m really not sure I can just have sex especially at a party with a bunch of people I don’t know.

 **Kling 5:13 pm** : Sometimes you have to let yourself go and live life Ash, don’t think about it too hard and just go with the flow.

 **Ash Bash 5:15pm** : Yeah, I’m trying really just getting to much in my head. I will talk to you later I’m taking Grams out for dinner tonight.

After she sent the last text Ashlyn finished getting dressed, styled her hair and met her grandma in the living room.

“Come on pretty lady, let’s go to dinner.” Ashlyn said opening the door following her grandma out.

After a bit of a drive the pair pulled up to their destination, Ashlyn got out of the car and went to her grandma’s door helping the lady out.

“Have you ever thought about getting rid of this old thing Ash, maybe getting a newer model?” Grandma asked as Ashlyn locked her jeep up.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately honestly. I’ve been putting a lot of miles on the past couple years between working and school, but I would like to wait until I’m almost done with school so I don’t have to worry about paying for it.”

“Makes sense, you have always been so responsible, I’m very proud of you Ash.” Grandma said as the pair walked into Fire Oak Grill.

Ashlyn pulled out her grandma’s chair helping her get seated before taking her own seat across the table, when the waitress came over grandma ordered sweet tea and Ashlyn ordered a water as well as a order of Bacon wrapped jalapeños to share. The waitress left to place their drink and appetizer order while they looked over the menu making small talk about what sounded good.

Grandma decided on the Filet, Ashlyn decided on the Wagyu sirloin and they agreed on garlic roasted mashed potatoes as a side when the waitress brought their drinks and jalapeños over.

“Have you talked to that girl anymore? The one that hit on you.” Grandma asked making small talk as they ate.

“Um, yeah actually I talked to her some today while I was eating my lunch. Megan and I are going to PK for a party at her house Friday night.”

“Well that sounds nice, make sure you are careful and don’t drive if you decide to drink.”

“Gram you know I won’t drink, and if for some reason I decided to I would let you know. I am probably going to take my camping stuff with me just in case I don’t want to drive home.”

“That is very smart of you dear.” Grandma said with a smile and the pair went back to enjoying their meal.

When the bill came Ashlyn paid without looking at the amount, earning a thank you from grandma as the pair left the restaurant.

Once they arrived home Ashlyn finally looked at her phone seeing a few texts from an unknown number.

 **Unknown 7:00pm** : Hey Ashlyn this is Ali I’m sorry for bothering you but I was wondering if you had time to meet up and help me get the stuff I need to seal the patio.

 **Unknown 7:10pm** : I’m sorry for bothering you when you aren’t working. Just let me know please.

Ashlyn quickly texted the girl back letting her know she had already picked up the stuff needed to reseal the patio, and that she would submit the receipts to Ken.

 **Ali 7:15pm** : Ok great, if you don’t want to bother waiting for my dad you can just give them to me tomorrow and I will pay you, no big deal.

 **Ashlyn 7:18pm** : Ok, I will see you tomorrow then, I should be over pretty early I have a lot to get done. I would like to trim your bushes right away and then reseal the patio before I leave for the day. You are my only house tomorrow.

 **Ali 7:19pm** : Honey I can assure you I don’t have any bushes to be trimmed, but if you want to look for yourself I certainly wouldn’t mind.

Ashlyn spit out her water when she read the text immediately blushing at the girl’s forwardness.

 **Ali 7:25pm** : What’s wrong cutie? Cat got your tongue?

 **Ashlyn 7:36pm** : No, I uh meant the outdoor shrubs and bushes. I’m not sure your father pays me to check your bushes.

 **Ali 7:38pm** : Sometimes what daddy doesn’t know doesn’t hurt him ;) I’m glad a cat doesn’t have your tongue though, I might be a bit jealous if that were the case.

 **Ashlyn 7:40pm** : Oh yeah? Why’s that?

 **Ali 7:42pm** : I really want my cat to have your tongue. ;) Have a good night Ashlyn, see you tomorrow.

Ashlyn sat dumbfounded for a bit before calling Kling to fill her in on the exchange she just had with the brunette. Megan insisted Ali wants her bad and she should think about it a little harder before Friday.

 

Ali called Syd and told her about their conversation while she attempted to search for Ashlyn on social media. She found her on both Facebook and Instagram but decided not to add her on either just stalked her profile a bit, looking at old pictures.

“Oh my god Syd, she looks so fucking hot in scrubs, I wonder if she will play doctor with me.” Ali said making Syd laugh.

“You should ask her, maybe she will wear them Friday to the party.”

“That would make her turned redder than my BMW.”

“Did you stalk her profile enough? Any boyfriend or girlfriends?”

“No nothing, I just can’t believe she doesn’t date. I mean she is a certified panty dropper. There is a picture of her in a bikini, god what I would do to that body.” Ali rambles on looking at pictures.

“I still think you should make your move Friday, if it is bad she won’t be working at your place much longer if she is done the same time as she is mine.”

“Yeah, but I also don’t want to ruin the poor girl, what if she is a virgin?”

“Even better Kriegy, give her a first time she won’t forget and then forget her. Besides we will be back in Dallas at school soon anyways. Tell you what, if you get it I will bring you a bottle of Dom Perignon to celebrate when we get back to school.”

“True, why do you have to tempt me with my favorite champagne? You got a deal, I will get it by the end of summer.” Ali said with a smile on her face thinking of ways to get Ashlyn in her bed.

 **Ali 9:00pm** : Hey I know it’s kind of late but do you think you could clean the pool tomorrow? The pool boy had an emergency and it needs to be cleaned before Friday and let the chemicals cycle through.

 **Ashlyn 9:06pm** : Yeah sure no problem, I will stay a bit later tomorrow so I can get the patio sealed but I will get your pool taken care of. Do you mind if I used the pool house shower afterwards though so I don’t spend all day with chemicals on me?

 **Ali 9:09pm** : Sure not a problem, also don’t pack a lunch tomorrow, I would like to treat you. Is there anything you don’t eat?

 **Ashlyn 9:10pm** : I’m not a big fan of greasy foods for lunch since I work outside. Sandwiches or salads are my go to.

 **Ali 9:13pm** : Great, see you tomorrow morning. :*

Ashlyn tried to ignore the emoji but couldn’t. It’s not that she wouldn’t mind something with Ali she just knew she couldn’t focus solely on a relationship right now, her education was her priority.

 

She used the extra time she had the next morning to pack her swim clothes and an extra change of clothes to wear after her shower. She ate breakfast and left gram a note letting her know she would be home later tonight than usual to not wait for her to eat dinner.

By the time Ali realized Ashlyn was over she was just about done trimming the various shrubs and bushes around the property. She found a few spots where some weeds had grown making mental note to treat them as well as a small ant pile near the end of the driveway.

“Hey Ashlyn, how are you this morning?” Ali asked walking outside in a nearly nonexistent pair of shorts and tank top catching Ashlyn off guard.

“Good morning, I’m sorry if I woke you I just wanted to get an early start on my work today.”

“You didn’t wake me up at all, I honestly didn’t hear you. Did you remember to bring swim wear for the pool?”

“Yea, I have a bag in my jeep, I’m almost done here and then I will change and get in the pool.”

“Great, well I will let you get to your work, I will meet you around back when I hear you in the pool.” Ali said with a wink.

True to her word, Ali was outside as soon as Ashlyn jumped in the pool. The brunette had to take a big drink as soon as she saw Ashlyn in a pair of black and green Hurley board shorts and a black bikini top.

“Wow, you are so sexy!” Ali said out loud catching Ashlyn off guard.

“Oh, uh th-thank you” Ashlyn blushed as she began walking around the perimeter with a net.

After 30 minutes Ali made sure Ashlyn knew where everything was, telling her to come into the house to shower while she went in to begin preparing lunch.

An hour and half later Ashlyn had finished treating the pool, she dried herself off after changing the external filter. Knocking on the patio door she heard Ali say come in.

“The shower is just down the hall, there is shampoo and stuff in there and I put a towel on the sink for you.” Ali said as she continued cutting vegetables for a salad.

“Thank you, I won’t take long.” Ashlyn answered walking down the hall. She pasted a couple of rooms on her way, one had the door shut, the next was the room she recalled being Ken’s study. She finally found the bathroom, anxious to shower the strong chemicals off her body.

She showered quickly, making sure to dry off and clean up any water she got on the floor. She slid up a pair of boxer briefs then her shorts, followed by a sports bra and muscle shirt. She partially styled her hair then tied a bandana around her head.

She put her swim suit in a plastic bag and then back in her duffle before leaving the bathroom finding Ali still in the kitchen.

“It smells so good in here, can I help?” Ashlyn said as she walked in the kitchen.

“No, I’m all done, I hope this is ok. It’s just a grilled chicken Caesar nothing to special, I would offer you a glass of wine but I’m sure that would make working outside a real pain.” Ali said as she finished plating the salad setting one in front of Ashlyn.

“I imagine it would suck terribly, but I don’t drink so water is just fine.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you not drink because of your parent’s death?”

“Partially, I don’t want to become addicted, plus school is pretty important I have 3 more years until I take my MCATS and then another 3 years after that of residency.”

“Wow, you are driven, I admire that in a woman.” Ali said taking a sip of wine.

“I have known for a long time I wanted to be a surgeon, it’s a lot of work but worth it.”

“I could only imagine. Do you plan on staying around here after you graduate?” Ali asked taking a bite of her salad waiting for an answer

“Well, ideally I would love to however there aren’t any hospitals in the area I could do my residency so I will most likely move to DFW area, bigger hospitals are easier to get in ironically.” Ashlyn said as she took a bite of her lunch.

“There are big hospitals because there are a lot of crazy people in that area, I know I am one” Ali joked as they continued eating.

“Oh, I didn’t know you lived in the metroplex, what do you do there if you don’t mind my asking.”

“I’m finishing up school actually, I go to TCU, and I have 1 year left of law school.”

“Oh wow, that’s amazing!” Ashlyn excitedly answered, she too admired a driven woman.

“Yeah a lot of work, I can’t wait to be done. Sydney and I have a cute little apartment in Dallas together but I’m guessing she will probably move next year unless her boyfriend gets drafted by FC Dallas by chance.”

The girl’s continued making small talk while they finished eating, Ashlyn insisted on helping cleanup which led to her and Ali side by side at the sink. Ali reached to take a spoon from Ashlyn when their hands touched and both women gasped at the contact. Before Ashlyn knew what hit her Ali had her pressed up against the counter with her body flush against her front.

“I know people haven’t told you enough but you are so beautiful.” Ali said looking into Ashlyn’s eyes trying to read her.

“I th-thank you, you are beautiful as well” Ashlyn said with a gulp, feeling like her heart was beating out of her chest.

“Can I kiss you?” Ali asked catching the girl off guard.

“Y-yes but I’ve ne-” was all Ashlyn got out before she was cut off by Ali’s lips on her own. Ali pressed her lips into Ashlyn’s while rubbing her hands up and down the girl’s muscular arms.

When the kiss broke both women were breathless, Ashlyn looking at Ali like she wasn’t even real.

“Are you ok?” Ali said with a small smile.

“Yeah, I’ve that was amazing.” Ashlyn said shyly.

“Hey you don’t have to be shy sweetheart, just talk to me.” Ali said as she traced her fingers down Ashlyn’s sharp jawline.

“You are probably going to think I’m a loser or something but I’ve never done that with a girl before.”

“What!? No way do I believe that. ”

“I went on a date with a guy at school bu-”

“Oh my god you’re straight! Fuck I’m so dumb, I’m sorry can we just forget this happened.”

“No, no I’m not straight, I just well I told you people don’t really like my family because of my parent’s. I’ve just never kissed a girl before.” Ashlyn trailed of shyly.

“So you’ve never been with a girl? Is that why you are so shy when I try to flirt?”

“Yeah, well I’ve never been with anyone just one date with a guy and we kissed and that’s it.”

“Oh cutie, you are so fucking adorable.” Ali said as she slowly trailed her fingers underneath Ashlyn’s shirt feeling her abs.

“Guh, that feels good.” Ashlyn said with eyes closed as Ali’s hand continued rubbing along her abs going a bit lower each time.

“Al Ali wait” Ashlyn stuttered causing Ali to stop.

“What’s wrong Ash?” Ali asked stopping her movements but keeping her hands on Ashlyn’s bare skin.

“I just, I want this, if you are leaning towards what I think you are but I don’t want to disappoint you and I have work to do.”

“Oh Ash, you won’t disappoint me. I like you a lot.” Ali said placing a kiss on the girl’s neck.

“Can I take you on a date?” Ashlyn blurted out catching Ali off guard.

“Wh-what why would you want to go on a date with me?”

“Well, I don’t want my first time as a hook up, I know that sounds stupid bu-”

“It’s not stupid, I would love to go on a date with you, I actually have to go to Mineral Wells tomorrow. Does that work for you?”

“Yeah, that would be perfect, I only have to mow the Warner’s house tomorrow so how about 5?”

“Sure, do you like Mexican?”

“Love it!”

“Ok, El Paseana at 5?”

“Sounds great, I will see you there stud.” Ali said with a final kiss before Ashlyn went out to begin the rest of her work day.

 **Kriegy 1:45pm** : So, I did something….

 **Syd 1:46pm** : What did you do?

 **Kriegy 1:48pm** : Well, I had Ashlyn in for lunch today and we kissed…and I may be going on a date with her tomorrow.

 **Syd 1:50pm** : Jesus Ali you are supposed to sleep with her not fall in love.

 **Kriegy 1:55pm** : Yeah I know but she gave me this speech about her first time not being a hook up and I felt bad. I have to be in Mineral Wells tomorrow anyway so we are going to dinner.

 **Syd 1:59pm** : So are you going to sleep with her Friday?

 **Kriegy 2:10pm** : No, I’m going to get a hotel room and ask her to go back with me. She lives with her grandma so I’m obviously not going to go home with her.

 **Syd 2:13pm** : Good idea get some good liquor and have a no pants party.

 **Kriegy 2:14pm** : She doesn’t drink…..

 **Syd 2:15pm** : She may start when you are done with her.

 

Part of Ali felt bad for her plan, she didn’t want to use Ashlyn but she didn’t want to be in a relationship either. Ignoring what her better conscience was telling her she booked a hotel room at one of the nicer places in the area. Feeling all kinds of bothered after her exchange with Ashlyn she decided to relieve herself in the shower, the whole time thinking of fucking Ashlyn.

 

Ashlyn went home with a smile on her face she told grandma everything that happened at the Krieger house, leaving out the potential of having sex with Ali after their date. She called Megan later that night and filled her in on everything, including the sex part.

She finished her work day relatively early, she hurried home taking at least two hours picking out her outfit for the night before taking a shower and finishing getting ready, she settled on a gray V-neck with black shorts and a pair of nice flip flops. She left her house an hour early nervous she stopped and bought gum so she didn’t have bad breath and drove to the restaurant arriving 15 minutes early.

Ali arrived right on time looking hotter than Ashlyn thought any woman should wearing a short skirt and low cut tank top.

“Wow, you look amazing.” Ashlyn said as she greeted Ali with a hug.

“So do you, and you smell amazing” Ali said taking a deep breath of Ashlyn’s cologne.

Ashlyn held the door open and followed Ali inside, the pair were sat quickly and took no time ordering.

Ashlyn and Ali sat making small talk until their food arrived, they ate stealing glances at each other. Ashlyn was buzzing with the possibilities of the night before she realized nothing could happen because there was no way in hell she was having sex in her grandma’s house.

“So what brings you to Mineral Wells today?” Ashlyn asked.

“Oh, I do a part time internship at the DA office here in town, so I was here today and tomorrow and then I will be home tomorrow afternoon to get ready for the party.”

“Oh that’s cool, I mean it’s a sucky drive but not too bad.” Ashlyn said before taking a drink of water.

“Oh yeah, I actually got a room here in town the drive isn’t bad but I don’t want to do it.” Ali said with a smile and a wink when she saw Ashlyn’s eyes go wide.

“Oh, that’s cool.”

Once their dinner was finished, Ashlyn paid the bill much to Ali’s dismay as the pair left the restaurant.

“So, I had a really good time with you, and I really don’t want the night to end. Do you want to come to my room for a bit? We don’t have to do anything.” Ali said as she pulled Ashlyn into her arms.

“Y-yeah, I think I would like to.” Ashlyn answered as she leaned down to place a kiss on Ali’s lips.

Ashlyn followed behind Ali, nervous she sent a text to her grandma letting her know she would be home later that night. By the time they arrived at the hotel Ashlyn had calmed herself down a bit.

Ashlyn followed Ali through the halls to the room, as soon as the door was closed Ali had Ashlyn pinned up against the door.

“I have wanted to rip your clothes off since yesterday” Ali said as she bit Ashlyn’s lip lightly earning a moan. “When you went back outside, I fucked myself in the shower.”

Ashlyn felt so much at the same time not knowing what to do she felt dumb, she wanted to return Ali’s dirty talk but didn’t know what to say.

“Ash, do you not want to do this? I don’t want to push you if you aren’t ready.”

“No, I mean I want to I just don’t know what to do.”

“Well why don’t we start on the bed, I’m going to take my clothes off, and if you want you can take yours off just leave on your underwear. It will be fine baby, I will take care of you.”

Ashlyn nodded following Ali to the bed, Ali slipped her shoes off, Ashlyn followed suit. Ali unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground, Ashlyn removed her shorts while watching Ali, amazed at her body. Finally Ali removed her shirt, Ashlyn did the same and the pair sat down on the bed together.

“Are you ok?” Ali asked reaching out to touch Ashlyn’s bare stomach amazed at the abs the girl has.

“Yes, I’m sorry I don’t mean to be like this. I’m just nervous.”

“Have you ever cum before?” Ali asked catching Ash of guard.

“Uh ye-yeah I was really turned on one night and” Ashlyn shyly.

“You are adorable you don’t have to be embarrassed about masturbation.” Ali said pushing Ashlyn to lay back. “I’m going to remove your bra ok?” Ali asked earning a nod from Ashlyn as she pulled the girls’ sports bra over her head before reaching back and removing her own making Ashlyn’s eyes go wide until Ali leaned down taking a nipple in her mouth causing her to moan.

“Oh shit, that feels so good” Ashlyn moaned as Ali continued to work one nipple with her mouth, the other with her hand before switching sides. Ashlyn followed Ali’s routine taking the her breasts into each hand rolling the nipples between her thumb and finger causing Ali to moan with Ashlyn’s nipple in her mouth.

“Fuck that feels good Ash.” Ali groaned as Ashlyn leaned up taking one of her nipples into her mouth mimicking Ali’s own movement.

Once Ashlyn removed her mouth from Ali’s chest, Ali pushed her back down and kissed her roughly while rocking her hips into Ashlyn’s core earning a moan.

Ali broke their kiss and began trailing kisses down Ashlyn’s torso stopping at the waist band of her boxers placing a few kisses before looking up into Ashlyn’s eyes.

Ashlyn gave her a nod, and that was all Ali needed as she started to pull the girls underwear down her long legs. Once she rid Ashlyn of her underwear she began to move up the girl’s legs placing kisses as she went. Once she reached Ashlyn’s core she leaned down placing a bruising kiss to her clit earning a gasping moan.

“You smell so good, and you are so wet for me baby. Can I taste you?” Ali asked wanting to make sure she had Ashlyn’s consent.

Ashlyn nodded her head to give her consent but it wasn’t enough for Ali “I need you to say it Ash, do you want this?”

“Yes, please yes.” Ashlyn answered and that was all Ali needed. She dove into Ashlyn’s core placing a broad lick from her slit to her clit causing the girl to squirm and moan a bit. Ali made sure to pay plenty of attention to Ashlyn’s clit alternating between sucking and licking as she drove the girl closer to the edge. Ashlyn was panting above her, Ali knew she was close just from having her clit stimulated.

Ashlyn’s orgasm washed over her quickly with a loud moan as her body began to shake a bit, Ali rubbed a finger through Ashlyn’s soaked folds and pushed inside slowly causing Ashlyn’s eyes to shoot wide open at the intrusion.

“Holy shit that feels so good, please don’t stop.” Ashlyn begged as Ali continued moving her finger in and out before adding a second. She kept pumping her fingers as Ashlyn moaned, Ali could feel Ashlyn’s walls begin to flutter. Knowing she was close to her orgasm Ali started pumping faster until Ashlyn screamed out her orgasm and begged Ali to stop due to her being sensitive.

Ali pulled her fingers out and licked them clean as Ashlyn caught her breath below her.

“Th-that was amazing.” Ashlyn said when she finally caught her breath.

“Mmm, you taste so fucking good. I could eat you all day.” Ali said as she laid her body down on Ashlyn feeling incredibly turned on and slightly rocking her body into Ashlyn.

After a few minutes Ashlyn grew bold and decided she wanted to taste Ali. When she removed Ali’s panties she was shocked to see how wet the girl was. She mimicked Ali’s movement placing a light kiss on Ali’s clit. Ali moaned letting Ashlyn know she was doing a good job. Ashlyn placed long deep licks along Ali’s core.

“More, Ash, put your fingers in me please.” Ali begged and Ashlyn obliged pushing 1 finger deep in her core.

“Another one baby, I need you to fuck me.” Ali begged and once again Ashlyn obliged pushing a second finger inside.

Ashlyn continued thrusting feeling Ali begin to shake, “I’m gonna cum, don’t stop ple- fuck” Ali begged not that she needed to Ashlyn had no plans to stop until Ali came just as she did.

With a moan and a scream Ali’s body began to shake and she yelled out her orgasm, Ashlyn pulled her fingers out of Ali, following suit she licked them clean enjoying the way the girl tastes.

“That was amazing Ash” Ali said boosting the girls ego just a bit.

Ashlyn wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do now, she laid there next to Ali waiting for the girl to make a move. After what seemed like forever Ali got up from the bed, “I’m going to shower, you can join if you want or do whatever you want.”

“I think I will just go home, I gotta get up early tomorrow so I can get done in time for your party.” Ashlyn said with a smile as she got up and began redressing. She gave Ali a kiss before leaving, on her way down she sent a text to Kling and told her about her night.

Once she arrived home she showered, sat up talking to her grandma for a bit before going to bed to get up nice and early for her day. Before going to sleep she decided to text Ali.

 **Ashlyn 10:30pm** : Thank you for a great night, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.

Meanwhile across town Ali was texting Syd letting her know a bottle of Dom was owed, the deed was done and now was time for the part Ali hates the most. She was going to break Ashlyn’s heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Ali woke up the next morning feeling terrible, she knew she was supposed to blow Ashlyn off now but truth was she didn't want to. Trying to gather her thoughts she decided to text Syd, she knew it was her friend's idea but she really needed someone to talk some sense into her.

 **Kriegy 7:10 am** : Are you up? I really need to talk to you.

 **Syd 7:25 am** : Yeah, what's up Al, it's really fucking early.

 **Kriegy 7:30 am** : I don't think I can hurt her Syd. I don't want to hurt her.

 **Syd 7:35 am** : What do you mean? I thought you wanted to hit it and quit it. Is she magic in the sack that changed your mind?

 **Kriegy 7:38 am** : No, I mean she was good and all but I don't know, after she left I couldn't sleep. I wanted her to still be here with me. She is just so driven and compassionate, and I mean you are probably going to leave me next year after Dom gets drafted. I don't want to be alone.

 **Syd 7:40 am** : Al, I'm not going to just disappear or anything I will always be here for you.

 **Kriegy 7:50 am** : I know you say that but we don't know what the future holds. I just really enjoyed her company and want to spend more time with her. Is that bad?

 **Syd 7:55 am** : No, but you need to be careful so you or her don't get attached, doesn't she go to Baylor?

 **Kriegy 7:58 am** : Yea, but Waco is only a hour and a half so we could still see each other sometimes and I only have a year left.

 **Syd 8:05 am** : Well if that is what you want, go for it but don't get in over your head or you will regret it.

 **Kriegy 8:08 am** : Thanks Syd, I don't  know what I would do without you always helping me.

 

Ali returned home a few hours later, she unloaded a few things from her car for the party later before retiring to her room to nap before people showed up. Before falling asleep she decided to text Ashlyn.

 **Ali 12:12 pm** : Hey, I don't know if I said it last night but thank you again, I really enjoyed myself. Looking forward to seeing you tonight and I made sure to pick up some Dr. Pepper and Gatorade for you since you don't drink.

 **Ashlyn 12:15 pm** : Thanks Al, I appreciate that, and as for last night I feel like I need to be thanking you. Last night was amazing I really had fun with you.

 **Ali 12:20 pm** : The pleasure was all mine, are you ok today? Nothing uncomfortable right?

 **Ashlyn 12:22 pm** : I feel great Ali, really thank you for being so patient and not judging my inexperience.

 **Ali 12:25 pm** : I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable with me. You should come over early tonight, I really want to see you before people get here.

 **Ashlyn 12:26 pm** : I wish but remember I'm bringing my friend Megan with me. Sorry Al.

 **Ali 12:30 pm** : Oh yeah, boo. Oh well at least I get to see you tonight, I'm going to nap I will see you later.

With that text Ali put her phone on the night stand and closed her eyes quickly falling asleep. She isn't sure how long she had been sleeping when she heard the door bell ringing, she removed herself from bed and went to the front door surprised to see Ashlyn on the other side when she opened it.

"Hey, I really wanted to see you sooner than tonight, I'm sorry for waking you up." Ashlyn said shyly standing in front of Ali.

"It's fine, I would rather see you honestly" Ali answered stepping aside to invite Ashlyn in.

"Good, I um I brought you these, sorry if you don't like flowers or you don't li-" Ashlyn said as she handed Ali a bouquet of flowers being cut off by Ali pulling her in for a kiss.

"Thank you Ashlyn they are beautiful." Ali said breaking away from the kiss accepting the flowers.

"Are you done for the day?" Ali asked as Ashlyn followed her into the kitchen as she put flowers in a vase.

"Yeah, just going to go home and shower before I pick Megan up. I think we are going to go to dinner and then head here, did you need something from me?"

"No, not at all, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out a bit."

"Uh, yeah sure, I'm kind of gross though so can we hang out on the deck or something."

"We could but I don't know if the neighbors would appreciate seeing me on top of you." Ali said pulling Ashlyn into her.

"I- Ali I was working all morning and I-" Ashlyn began being cut off by the brunettes lips.

"You know I have a shower right." Ali asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Clean clothes are a necessity though." Ashlyn countered.

"Ok fine, you win but can we at least make out? I can't get enough of your lips." Ali asked and Ashlyn was happy to oblige.

Ali led Ashlyn to the patio at Ashlyn's request, ushering her to sit down before Ali climbed on top of her lap. Their kisses began slow but heated up quickly both women shirtless before they new it.

"Bab- Ali, Al we gotta stop." Ashlyn said pulling away from Ali who was currently kissing down her neck.

"When do you go back to school?" Ali said trying to distract herself from Ashlyn's topless body.

"2 weeks, I leave July 28th and start classes again on August 1st." Ashlyn answered earning a frown from Ali.

"That doesn't give us much time together, and you leave on my birthday." Ali pouted.

"I'm sorry, I can change it if you want me to, when do you go back?"

"No it's fine, you don't have to change anything for me. It's not like you knew my birthday or that anything was going to happen between us. I will probably head back next week then. I don't start school until August but might as well be in the city to enjoy my birthday with Syd and Dom."

"Really Ali it's fine, I will just go back on the 29th. I would rather spend time with you anyway."

"No, its not a big deal. You should probably go, I don't want you to throw your schedule off." Ali said removing herself from Ashlyn's lap.

Ashlyn stood up, putting her shirt back on walking toward Ali, she attempted to kiss the girl but was met with her cheek.

"I will see you later Ali, have a good day." Ashlyn said walking out of the house towards her jeep.

 

Later that night after Ashlyn and Megan finished dinner they made their way towards the Krieger's lake house, Ashlyn told Megan about her conversation with Ali earlier and how she couldn't help but to think Ali was upset with her. Megan advised her to continue trying to talk to Ali and if Ali does indeed leave early to try to make a trip to Dallas to surprise her.

Once at the party Ashlyn found a tipsy Ali surrounded by Syd and a few other people, 1 of those people being a girl with short blonde hair kept touching Ali's hips.

"Ash! Hey cutie you're here." Ali said running to the girl much to the blondes dismay.

"Hey, yeah sorry we are a bit late Meg and I were talking." Ashlyn said as Ali pulled her in for a kiss.

"I missed you." Ali said to Ashlyn's surprise.

"You just saw me a few hours ago Ali."

"Yeah, but you took your shirt off and I got horny and then you left."

"Well you took my shirt off actually and you told me I should leave."

"I know, I'm not a smart person sometimes." Ali slurred a bit.

At Ashlyn's urging Ali drank some water, Ashlyn could see her sobering a bit as time passed and before she knew it Ali was dragging her into her bedroom. Ashlyn's shirt and bra was the first thing removed followed by her pants and underwear. Ali pushed her down on the bed and devoured her pussy like it was the last thing she would ever taste. Ashlyn came with a loud moan as her body convulsed when Ali added 2 fingers deep inside her.

Ashlyn was quick to return the favor to Ali feeling much more confident today than last night.  She started licking from Ali's slit to clit, lightly sucking the bundle of nerves until Ali begged for more. Ashlyn pushed two fingers in quickly and curled up finding a spongey spot inside Ali that drove the girl wild instantly. Shaking she screamed Ashlyn's name as her orgasm hit not caring who heard what the pair were doing.

"I'm sorry for being childish earlier." Ali said apologetically as the pair cuddled into each other.

"It's fine really, I will stay here until your birthday though, I wouldn't want to miss it."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ali asked not knowing where the question was coming from.

"Y-are you sure?"

"Yea, I really like you Ashlyn. You are sweet, kind and caring, and so attentive and beautiful."

"I feel the same about you, I would love to be your girlfriend." Ashlyn answered as she kissed Ali.

The pair eventually got dressed and rejoined the party, Ashlyn immediately finding her friend though it just gave Megan the oppourtunity to tease here about her 'fresh fucked look'.

 Ali spent most of the night being somewhere near Ashlyn, it wasn't until Ashlyn had walked away to get a drink the blonde from earlier approached Ali.

"Hey Ali, wanna go to your room for a bit, I've been watching you all night, you look so sexy."

"No Pinoe, I have a girlfriend I'm not interested in having sex with you." Ali answered.

"Oh come on Al you know it won't last long, your relationships never do."

"People can change Megan, I'm just not interested at all. I really like Ashlyn and want to see where our relationship goes."

"Whatever, next time you need a good fuck, call me." The blonde said as she walked away just as Ashlyn approached.

"Hey Ali, everything ok? I brought you a drink and I promise I put rum in it this time."

"Yeah I'm fine, I used to mess around with that girl and she was just trying to get me to sleep with her and then told me our relationship wouldn't last long. I hate negative people." Ali said annoyed as she took a drink.

"Oh, um thanks again for inviting me, this is a lot of fun." Ashlyn said uncomfortably at the thought of Ali's past not going unnoticed by Ali.

"Sure, now do you mind telling me what's on your mind? I know something is bothering you."

"Oh, noth- I'm fine. I'm probably going to find Meg and head home soon, it was a long day and I  have a lot of shit to get done tomorrow."

"Ok, if that's what you want that's fine, I was hoping you would spend the night and hold me all night."

"I-I really enjoy time with you, but I really don't want to move to fast with this, I've never dated anyone before and I don't want to fuck up."

"It's ok, maybe we can get together Sunday or something." Ali said kissing Ashlyn before walking off to the party.

 

 


End file.
